deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Six-six vs Kraab
Kraab: The massive metal crab who was hired by vilgax to retive the omnitrix Vs Six-six: The flying bounty hunter who's armour hides his real face Who is deadliest Edges Buzz saw vs Metal pinchers: The metal pincher is bigger and will do more damage and is kraab's signiture weapon. Edge Metal pinchers Scythe legs vs Energy pistol: Range weapon will always beat a melee weapon. Edge Energy pistol Missiles vs Energy blaster: The missiles are very small and not that deadly where as the energy blaster is more powerful and more conceleable (becuase it is inside the metal pincher). Edge Energy blaster Energy grenades vs Chemical sprayer: The energy grenades are lethal where as the chemical sprayer is not. Edge Energy grenades Argument I will take the side of six-six while danial will take the side of kraab Six-six's weaponry is far superior to kraab's. All of his weapons are lethal where as only 3 of kraab's are. He is more agile and much faster than kraab and he has a god dam jet pack meaning he can zoom around the battle field making it impossible for kraab to land a hit. While that may be true kraab is no pushover. His arsenal is way more powerful than six-six's and he will deal more damage with them than six-six will with his. He is also bigger meaning he has the strength advantage over the realativly weak six-six. Plus while six-six is a living being kraab is a robot meaning that he will not be killed by wounds that would be lethal to over beings. Thank you danial and happy debating. six-six.jpg|Six-six kraab.jpg|Kraab Battle Six-six lands his ship on an abandoned cargo cruiser that was raided by pirates in the nebulon galaxy. As he exits his ship, the emptiness of the places hits him like a ton of bricks. The once crammed cargo hold now holds only a few crates, many of which have been overturned by scavengers looking for anything valuable. Six-sis is hoping that they have not found what he is looking for. Having being hired in a very secretive and impossible to trace way he knows that he cannot fail. Hearing a noise across the cargo hold he heads over to investigate. Meanwhile Kraab is searching through what few crates remain in the space shuttle, looking for valuable items. He is also looking for the item but unlike six-six he is doing it for his own personal gain not just as hired hands. He soon grows tired of the tedious searching and starts to blow up each crate with his blaster, sending wooden debris everywhere. He hears a clank and turns to find a small goblet lying in the middle of the cargo hold. He picks it up and holds it above his head in victory. Six-six watches him from behind a crate. He clenches his hand into a fist in anger and takes out his energy pistol. He fires several shots at the robot but they bounce harmlessly off his armour. However he dose still feel it and spins around, pointing his arm blaster at the bounty hunter. He fires two rapid shots, which six-six narrowly manages to avoid. He flies at kraab, firing his pistol at the giant crustation, who does not even flinched. He smacks six-six with his clawed arm, sending his crashing into the steel wall. Six-six, seeing that his pistol is useless, discards it and points his hand at kraab and a missile launcher pops out.He fires the tiny missiles, curving and swirling through the air, leaving behind a trail of smoke. Kraab dodges the first few but one of them hits him in the chest, causing him to momentary lose his balance. Six-six sees his opportunity and glides through the air, grabbing the goblet out of kraab’s non-clawed hand and flying off back to his ship. Kraab yells in surprise and charges off after his airborne opponent. He fires several shots at the bounty hunter but he is moving to fast to be hit. Kraab changes his tactics and switches to his chemical sprayer. Spitting out the yellowy fluid he hits his flying opponent square in the back, the strange chemical mixing with the jet pack fuel. Six-six feels the jet pack malfunctioning and loses control of the jet pack. He tries to regain his flight trajectory but the jet pack fails and he crashes into the hard steel floor, leaving a dent in the floor. He stumbles to his feet and puts his hand on his head as the pain kicks in. Looking back he sees kraab charging up to him, dangerously close to him. He looks to his ship and sees it is only about 80 feet away. He starts to sprint to his ship, occasionally turning to fire another cluster of missiles at his assailant. Kraab just blasts them to pieces with his arm blaster and continues the chase without stopping. Now the chase is restricted to running, kraab has the distinct advantage, being bigger and having more legs to carry his huge momentum. Six-six is almost at his ship, but kraab is almost upon him. Making a leap for the doorway he almost makes it, but kraab’s metal claw clamps around his leg. He is flung through the air, once again crashing into the reinforced steel wall. Kraab fires another blast from his blaster, but six-six leaps to the side, causing the blaster to make a small hole in the ship’s hull. Six-six fires another cluster of missiles, but kraab is used to them by now and just steps aside, watching the missiles explode harmlessly on the cargo hold wall. Kraab advances on his fallen opponent, his claw snapping open and closed in anticipation for his kill. Seeing this is now a close range battle, six-six pulls himself to his feet and transforms his hands into buzz saws. He lunges forward, pressing the buzz saws into kraab’s robotic hide. Despite going 2 inches through the armour, it does nothing to stop the humongous robot from picking up six-six and tossing him aside. Kraab then prepares to fire his blaster again, his claw opening revealing the barrel. Six-six thinks fast and hurls a grenade at the claw, managing to wedge it in the barrel just as kraab fires. The explosion destroys the massive claw, leaving a burned out stump at the end. Six-six takes this moment of distraction and tries to run away but kraab grabs him with his non-clawed hand and slams him down on the floor in front of him. He holds him down with his one of his feet and holds the other one over six-six’s head ready to kill him. Six-six tries to wriggle free, but he is caught firmly underneath the massive legs. Thinking fast he fires his missiles at close range, the entire cluster smashing into kraab face. Kraab stumbles back, his face completely annihilated. He tries to charge at six-six but he is so off course six-six merely has to step to the side and watch him crash into the wall. Kraab slides to the floor and starts at six-six before bursting into flames, his circuiting having being blown during the missile strike. Six-six slides his launcher back into his arm and walks back to his ship. He gets into the driver seat and starts up the engine. A red light flashes and the ship starts to take off, the floors and walls’ rumbling as it blasts off into space. Winner six-six Experts opinion Six-six won because of his speed and because could pound Kraab from a distance stopping him from getting near. = = = = Category:Blog posts